A Meeting Gone Wrong
by bethabest2384
Summary: After a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, James Potter is kidnapped by death eaters for information and use Lily Evans as leverage.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter.  
Please Read and Review! Your reviews make my day and I go all fangirl when I read them.****J**** My heart jumps into my throat and I can't stop grinning for like hours. Pleaaaase?**

James Potter was taking a walk through an uncrowded part of London. He was digesting the information Professor Dumbledore had just given him about the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had said that the sole purpose of the Order was to destroy Voldemort and the Death Eaters. James couldn't wait until he got out of school to help. They had not had the meeting at the usual headquarters but at the Potter house in case someone betrayed them. Dumbledore also talked of a plan but didn't really go into detail.

Dumbledore had spoken about a way to communicate through patronus' and he talked about advertising against blood prejudice. Dumbledore also named a few families that they would definitely be protecting as a result of their outspokenness against Voldemort.

And Lily Evans was at the meeting too. Maybe they would work together. He wouldn't forget how eager she became when people talked about standing up against Voldemort. Her brilliant, green eyes would light up and she always had a determined look on her face. James loved it.

James' mind now switched over to Lily Evans. They had just begun to be friends but James still liked her. Like a lot. Every time he saw her, it was like he forgot how to breathe. James didn't understand how so much beauty could fit in one person. It was the break before his seventh year and he was walking around a muggle town, thinking about Lily Evans. James knew he was hopeless. He was sure she felt it too, though. On the last day of term, he would say that they were practically flirting. Maybe there was hope for him.

James was thinking about how much hope he had when he didn't register the words spoken by the three new strangers on the street, "Stupefy!". James barely ripped out his wand in time and yelled, "Protego!"

James ducked behind a trashcan avoiding other curses. He jumped up and shot out stunning spells as he ran down an alleyway. Then he felt something like a rock hit his back and the feeling spread through his whole body. The gravity was weighing him down. James tried to disapparate but already knew he couldn't. The attackers had hit him with an anti-disapparition jinx.

James swiveled around to see three cloaked men, "Who are you?" He had to stall. That was his only way of getting out of this mess.

The man in the middle lowered his hood to reveal a white mask. James groaned, _Crap. Death Eaters. _The man spoke in a deep, rough voice, "You can either come with us the easy way or the hard way."

James mumbled under his breath, "Expelliarmus!"

Somehow, the death eater was faster. He dodged the spell and grinned, "Wrong choice." All three death eaters shot stunning spells at James and hit James square in the chest. James just remembered his head slamming against the concrete before everything went black.

James slowly opened his eyes and swallowed hard against his dry throat. He looked around groggily and found he was in a square, dark, brick room with two doors on opposite walls. James tried to stand up but groaned as his muscles screamed in agony. He was sore from the powerful stunning spells and the pounding in his head didn't help. James was sitting up with his hands behind his back and couldn't move them. He felt a slight burn from the movement. _Shit, they tied my hands with a burning charm. What am I going to do?_

James finally noticed the two dark men in the corner.

"Oh joy, wee Potter has awakened and graced us with his presence," one of them said. They stepped out of the shadows and James recognized him from his wanted posters, his name was Drabek. Drabek was short, burly with a buzz cut. The other James didn't know but scrawny and tall.

"Where am I? What do you want?" James managed to ask.

"Do you hear that, Klatzky? What do we want?" Drabek mimicked James in a high voice. Klatzky laughed and swaggered closer to James.

"I want you to tell us where the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is and what you filthy blood traitors are planning."

James scoffed grimly, "I don't know. We didn't meet at the headquarters." At least part of that was true. He didn't know where the headquarters were but that didn't mean he didn't have a vague idea of a plan. But the death eaters didn't need to know that.

Klatzky swung his arm and his fist connected with James' face with a sickening crack. James felt blood swell us from his nose as he groaned. He felt his teeth bite hard into his lip and blood flood his mouth. The movement also burned his wrists.

Drabek said, "We know you are lying. You just came from a meeting. Why would you meet at a different place?"

"So scumbags like you didn't find us," James spit on their shoes with a mixture of spit and blood, "Besides, even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. You can punch me all you like but I won't give."

The two death eaters began laughing but it died quickly Drabek snarled at James, "Do you dare defy the Dark Lord? He is the most powerful sorcerer in the world. We can get you to tell us anything. We have ways."

"Oh I am sure you do. Veritaserum? Like I said, I don't have anything to tell. And do you guys honestly think that Dumbledore is going to let You-Know-Who just carry on? That we aren't going to fight? Because we will fight. And you will lose."

James received another punch from Drabek but to the gut for this snarky remark. He heard one of his ribs cracked as the breath leapt out of him.

Klatzky raised his dark brown wand and muttered an incomprehensible incantation. James was lifted into air and Klatzky bellowed, "You tell us right now! You tell us what you fucking know right now!" Each syllable cut into the air like a knife.

James didn't speak and felt himself fly through the air. The wall and his shoulder collided with thud. His shoulder felt like it was knocked out of place. James almost cried out but slammed jaw close instead. James slid to the ground against the wall. He grimaced but made himself look at Klatzky. He wouldn't give the death eaters the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

Drabek whispered something into Klatzky's ear and Klatzky nodded. Klatzky stalked over to James and bent down to stare at him at eye level. He whispered roughly, "Alright, Potty. We will be back. Hopefully a few hours alone will… jog your memory."

Before James could spit back a response, the two men had left the room. James thoughts flooded the now open room. Or thought. _Shit. Shit. Shit. What the hell am I going to do? I have to get out of here. _James squirmed in his charmed handcuffs. They didn't budge but burned his wrists even more. James groaned as his skin prickled.

James tried to do wandless magic. He was better at it than most in his year because of his animagus skill. _Diffendo. _He screwed up his face in concentration._ Diffendo. _James felt the handcuffs wiggle and weaken but did not cut loose. James sighed as his newly found boredom took over.

He began counting bricks to pass time. _1. 2. 3. Maybe his mom would come find him. 4. 5. 6. He told her that he was going on a walk. 7. 8. 9. She would start to worry. 10. 11. 12. His mom was bound to send someone looking for him. 13. 14. 15. That's it! That's how I will get out of here. Crap. I lost count. 1. 2. 3…_

Klatzky slumped into the chair in the side foyer. It was a small room down the hallway from where James Potter was being kept. "We need a plan B, Drabek. I didn't know this pathetic teenager would take so long to crack."

Drabek was running his fingers through his hair and rubbing at his eyes. He groaned, "I know. He is a strong little bitch."

Klatzky's eyes widened, "That's it! Bitch!"

Drabek looked offended, "Excuse me? What did I do?"

Klatzky rolled his eyes, "Not you, idiot. We need a bitch. Potter's bitch. Does Potter have a girl?"

Drabek and Klatzky were silent for a while. When Drabek suddenly remembered something, "Aha! Crabbe was talking to those new recruits last week, you know, Avery, Mulciber and Snape? And then somehow Crabbe asked about threats at Hogwarts. Snape jumped on that claiming that Potter would be trouble or something and grumbled about his incessant love for…"

"For who?!"

"I am trying to remember! It was something like Lucy Pevans… No, that's not right… Lucy Evans-"

Klatzky jumped in, "Lily Evans! I know of her! She is a mudblood in Potters year. I say we go find her."

Drabek agreed and they grabbed their cloaks.

The time went by agonizingly slow. James filled it by daydreaming about how he'd escape, wowing Lily Evans with his mad skill, counting bricks and thinking about how he was getting rather hungry. His stomach growled when he got to his sixth time of forty. Maybe he would tell them some bull crap lie in order to scrape up some time and food before he got out of there.

It was about three hours after the two death eaters first left James alone that James heard screaming through the walls. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand. The slight familiarity of the screams made James' stomach swirl, in the not so good way.

James wiped the blood from his nose and mouth onto his shoulder. The screaming had died down but James' anxiety only heightened. After another twenty minutes of brick counting the door opened and the two men came in. They looked a little ruffled and irritated.

Drabek spoke first, "Are you going to talk now," while Klatzky said, "Start talking you little shit."

James forced out a laugh, it hurt his ribs, so it quickly died. He managed to say, "Didn't plan that one out did you?"

Drabek made a growling noise in his throat that turned into, "Shut up. Are you going to tell us what you know?"

"What are you on about? I don't know anything!" James shouted.

Klazty smiled. It revolted James and confused him. Why was he smiling? Did he give something away? Klatzky continued, "Potter, we will convince you but since I am rather looking forward to our next act, I will be patient. Drabek, go get her."

Klatzy stood in the corner as still as a statue. Drabek stalked out of the room, irritated that he seemed to be the lapdog.

James' mind swirled. Who were they bringing? His mother? Andromeda? James pushed the idea of it being someone he loved out of his mind. He thought that it was probably just another death eater to try to torment him. It could be Bellatrix Lestrange. She is known for her Cruciatus Curse. When Drabek left, he was gone for a good ten minutes. During that time, James received several more punches and a lot of silence. _41. 42. 43…_

The door swung open and James' suddenly felt like puking. He couldn't breathe. James would know that redhaired girl anywhere. It was Lily. She was being dragged by Drabek and … Oh god, was that blood on her face? She had a scratch on her right cheek and blood was dried under her nose._ No, no no… No, God, please no._ James' voice rose, "Lily!" She was clearly unconscious, "What the hell have you done to her? I swear, when I get out, I am going to make you sorry." The death eaters laughed and Drabek muttered an incantation at Lily. Her eyes flew open and she gasped for breath. She looked around the room frantically until her eyes fell on James. Her eyes were glassy and pink.

"James! Don't tell them anything. Don't do-," Klatzky slapped Lily across the face causing her to stop speaking with a sharp intake of breath.

"Shut up, stupid mudblood. Here is the deal, Potter. You tell us where the headquarters are or something bad will happen to your precious Evans. We all know how fond of her you are," Klatzky was smirking.

James breathed heavily, "I don't know, I swear. We just met at my house for a prerequisite meeting. Please, don't hurt her."

Klatzky looked disgusted, "You and your disgusting infatuation for this mudblood are sickening. "Carpe Retractum." Lily rose into the air and James roared, "You put her down! You put her down right now! I swear I will kill you!"

While Klatzky was suspending Lily with his wand, Drabek drew his own. Drabek muttered the word _Diffendo _and Lily shrieked. Her white blouse began to be stained with blood. It was flowing through a gash in her side caused by the cutting charm.

Lily's eyes began to well up with tears but she scraped out in a barely audible whisper, "It's okay, James. I am fine. Don't say anything." Lily was still in the air when Klatzky lowered his wand sharply. She crashed to the floor with a crumpled crash. Lily cried out and ended with a moan.

James rubbed his hair in his face and pulled out his hair screaming, "Stop it! Stop!" His voice cut off from lump in his throat. He couldn't take his eyes off of Lily no matter how much it hurt her.

Klatzky laughed, "Aww is this hurting ickle Potter? Will he now tell us what he knows?" He spoke in a baby voice.

James took a deep breath but began his hands began shaking along with his voice, "I- I can't…"

A flash of anger came across his face but was replaced by an evil grin, "Excellent… _Crucio!" _He pointed the wand at Lily and she screamed.

It was the worst scream James had ever heard, blood curdling. Lily was flailing on the ground and James began yelling, "Stop! Stop you are hurting her!" James' eyes began filling with tears and he tried to blink them away. He started just yelling. No words. Just yells and screams.

Klatzky stopped the spell. Both Lily and James were breathing heavily and Lily gasped, "Don't tell them. Don't tell them."

Drabek punched James in the face and yelled, "You see! You know something. She knows something. Now what the fuck do you know?" James felt that punch was nothing compared to pain he felt when Lily was screaming.

Klatzky intervened before Drabek could punch James again, "You tell us now. Where are the headquarters and what is your plan?"

James was staring at Lily. She was sobbing now and curled up into a ball. James was about five feet from her but felt like he was a million miles away. He could do nothing. He heard the word again, _Crucio. _Lily screamed again and was lashing out. Tears drenched her face as the screams continued on. Each time Lily screamed caused James to squirm and scream. He was sure he had intense burns on his wrists from his charmed handcuffs.

James was screaming, "Please! I don't know! Just stop! No Lily! I don't know what the plan is! Please, dear god, stop!" James felt his eyes well up with tears again and they began streaming down. This was agony for him. James couldn't cover his ears so he closed his eyes, willing them to stop. He was yelling and screaming when they finally stopped. James yelled, "I am going to kill you! You leave her the hell alone or I am going to kill you!"

Drabek laughed and kicked Lily in the side which got another groan from her, "Sit up, mudblood," he got down at eye level with her, "now you listen here. You know something, whether or not Potter wants to admit it. I am going to give you a chance to tell me."

Lily looked as if she was in another world. She was sobbing and not looking at Drabek. She slowly turned her head toward James but received another slap. Drabek yelled, "Tell me, you filthy disgrace! You continue to destroy the purity and you don't even have the respect to look me in the eye!" Lily and James heard Drabek mutter the spell again but this time, his wand was pointing at James.

James had never felt so much pain. This was the worst kind too. It flowed throughout his entire body, like a thousand knives stabbing him from the inside. The pain was so intense it burned him from the inside out. He was screaming and he knew he was crying too. A sheet of sweat was covering his neck and forehead. As if from a distance, he heard Lily screaming too.

Lily had been jolted back to the dark room with a terrible realization. James Potter was being tortured. She screamed and was sobbing, "Please stop! We are just kids! Okay! I'll tell you!" At this Drabek stopped the incantation. Lily continued, "Today, we met at the Potters house. No wait! Just listen, the normal headquarters…. is a cave in London. And our plan is just to stop Voldemort. No please! I swear that's all we know!" Each word was said in between a sob. Klatzky was pointing his wand at James.

He shrieked, "You are little liar! It's not a cave! We know it's not! Now stop lying to us! _Crucio!" _James again felt that agonizing pain and he heard Lily's screams. It seemed to go on forever until they switched roles. Now Lily was the one in pain and James was begging them to stop. James would have preferred the former. Every time he tried to drag himself closer to Lily, he received another punch to the stomach. James noticed after the third that Klatzky had a ring that cut into his stomach. The pain was so minuscule he only noticed after he felt the damp blood.

The air was filled with the death eater's laughter and yells of incantations accompanied by the sobs and screams of both Lily and James. When Drabek ended the curse, the screams were replaced with heavy sobs.

James felt it coming. He was going to throw up. He was going to throw up in front of Lily Evans. James knew that should be that last worry on his mind but he couldn't stop it. As this horrifying thought struck him, the side of the wall blew up into a thousand bricks.

A pair of Prewetts came in. James knew them as Gideon and Fabian. They had vivid red hair. He also recognized Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Frank Longbottom (who had graduated from Hogwarts a year earlier) and Emmaline Vance. They were already screaming spells at the death eaters when they came in.

"Stupefy!" "Impedimenta!" "Petrificus Totalus!" The spells of each of the Order members took the death eaters by surprise. They tried to shoot up a shield charm but they weren't quick enough. Drabek was stunned while Klatzky was put into a full body bind.

James dragged himself over to Lily and began whispering in her ear, "It's okay. I have got you, Lily. They are here now. I am so sorry." He was saying this repeatedly until he felt the charm holding his arms break. Lily's must have two because she sat up and threw her arms around James, sobbing. In that moment, it was only them. Only Lily and James comforting each other. James was stroking her sweaty hair back from her forehead as she began regaining her breath on his chest.

The Order members began walking and searching through the rest of the building. Only Frank stayed. He grabbed James hand and hoisted him up. Lily was clinging to James while James was holding onto Frank for support.

The Death Eaters were stunned and Lily was able to say through her tears, "Our wands. They are in Drabek's pocket." James limped over to the body of Klatzky and knelt down. He searched through the cloak and found in one of his pockets, their two wands. Lily's wand was willow while his own was mahogany. He handed Lily her wand and felt his hand brush hers. James rolled his eyes at the involuntary butterflies he got in his stomach. Hadn't they just been grappling each other? Why did he freak out over some stupid hand touch?

Lily looked at James in a way she hadn't ever before. She reached for his hand and they entwined their fingers as she held onto him for support. Frank stood their awkwardly, he felt as if he was interrupting something personal.

Fortunately, the rest of the group filed in through one door. They followed the group through the other door and heard Alastor say, "CONTSTANT VIGILANCE! Apparate to the Potter's house. Now!"

The Prewett boys were taking the two death eaters, apparently they found no one else in the building, to the ministry.

James felt the familiar feeling of apparition. Everything was black and pressure was pushing on him from both sides. The only thing comforting him was the feeling of Lily's hand in his own. James opened his eyes to see the front of his house, a big, blue house with flowers decorating the porch. His mother was running toward him. He reluctantly let go of Lily's hand and hugged his mom, "Mum. I am alright. Don't cry, mum."

She was crying, "Oh honey, you are so brave. We were so worried. Come inside everyone. I will make cucumber sandwiches and tea. Your favorite, James."

Everyone gathered in the living room. James made a point to stand next to Lily. She looked around and took deep breaths, "I am going to go to the bathroom." She skittered from the room and James put his face in his hands. _Just his luck. When I actually get to hold Lily's hand, its right after I can't protect her from getting tortured. Awesome._

Alastor Moody sat on in a chair and folded his hands, "James, I need to know what you told them."

James looked up, "I didn't tell them anything. Hell, I don't know anything! All Lily said was that the headquarters were at some cave in London and we plan to take down Voldemort."

Alastor sighed, "Thank god. She lied, obviously. And they already know that we want to take down Voldemort. It's a hell of good thing we decided to wait before we spilled our souls. Trust me; you'll know more as soon as you guys get out of Hogwarts." He looked at James with two normal eyes and smiled. It was strange sight, James thought. Moody said, "What happened, Potter?"

James went into a retelling. Everyone had gathered in the living room while Lily was still in the bathroom. James was shaking, "And no matter what I said, they wouldn't stop. She just kept screaming and then you guys came. I can hear the screams still; I can hear her echoing in my head. I am sore beyond belief too."

Dumbledore looked grave, "Well, we must get you and Lily some medicine. The Cruciatus Curse can leave permanent damage to the mind. I will grab some and then come back. You and Lily must rest."

James stood up, "I am going to go find her." He walked through the hallway before anyone could protest and stood next to the bathroom door. He could hear distant sobs and knocked.

Lily wiped her eyes and said through sniffles, "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Go away, James."

"Lily, let me in," James wanted her to not only let him in the bathroom but let him in to her mind. He wanted to know what she was thinking constantly. He wanted her to think of him.

The door opened and James was face to face with Lily Evans. He could tell she had been crying again. Her eyes were puffy and she still had blood on her face. Her hair was tangled with sweat and blood. James wrapped his arms around Lily and pulled her close. She started crying again and recuperated the hug. She sobbed into his shoulder and pulled him into the bathroom.

The bathroom was big enough to fit them comfortably but they still hung close to each other as if the walls were closing in on them. The counter was clean because James had just cleaned that morning because of the Order meeting. There were fresh towels hanging up next to the mirror.

"I can still hear you. I hear your screams, James. It was killing me. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't protect you," Lily said each word as if caused her pain but still hugged him tightly

James lifted her chin with his hand and gave her soft smile, "Hey, Hey. Don't think like that. If anything, I put you in danger. I couldn't save you and I am so sorry. They only took you because… because they know how much you mean to me."

Lily flushed, "James, I can't do this right now. We just became friends last year and I… I am not ready for you to say anything like that again." She was taken off guard and Lily stepped away from him. James had stopped asking her out constantly in the beginning of their sixth year so they had actually gotten the opportunity to talk as friends.

James had to make up for the lost distance between them. "That's fine. That's okay, Carrots. Let's just clean up." James reached for a hand towel and got it wet in the sink. The towel let off a smell of vanilla, his mother's favorite scent. He brought the towel to Lily's face and scrubbed the blood softly. He looked at her in the eyes and didn't think he had ever seen anyone so beautiful. Her hair was a pretty red and tangled but James thought it looked cute messy. She never had any flaws on her skin and had the occasional cute freckle. Her eyes were the most alive green he had ever seen. He didn't think he had ever wanted to kiss her more than in that moment.

He was washing her face. Lily looked up and saw his hazel eyes looking at her. She loved his black hair and how it never settled. She loved his crooked smile and clear skin, his strong jaw and hard shoulders. James has amazing arms, Lily thought. It was then that she realized he had blood on his shirt, "James, why are you bleeding on your shirt?"

"Well, that bloke had a knife ring thing. Whenever he punched me, it cut into me."

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you say anything? It could be a poison ring or something." She reached for his shirt and lifted it up. She couldn't help but notice his strong abs and the nasty cuts above them. Lily blushed which caused James to blush. She took the towel from him and rinsed out her own blood in the sink. She cleaned off his cuts, rubbing them gently and then hugged him again.

She still had her arms around his neck when she said, "James, thank you. Thank you for being there for me, for not betraying the Order and for… Well, trying to fight for me."

James scoffed with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, "Yeah and a hell of a lot I did. I am sorry I couldn't even stop them from taking you-"

Lily put her hand on his mouth, "Just accept my thanks." Lily grabbed his hand and led them out to the living room again. Dumbledore had returned with a potion for each of them. They were a pinkish white and each in a vial. They drank them. They tasted like cherry medicine with a hint of rotten egg. Lily swallowed deeply with a slight gag as James talked the question both of them wanted to know.

"I still don't understand how you guys were able to find us."

Emmaline Vance answered this time, "We were already searching for you James, after your mother alerted us that you hadn't come home. Marlene Mckinnon came to us, hysterical, and told us that she was with Lily and she had been attacked. There had already been suspicious Death Eater activity in that and some other buildings. After we sent Marlene home, we went to a few buildings that were all clear. After, that we came to the one you were at. Gideon just sent Marlene a message saying that Lily was alright."

Lily rubbed her eyes, "Can we ask Marlene to come here? And then can we go sleep?"

A crack came from outside followed by a knock. Lily ran to it and Marlene was outside. She had blonde curly hair with pretty blue eyes. Lily swung her arms around her while Marlene said, "Oh my gosh. I was so worried! Are you okay? I got an owl saying you were here and came as soon as possible."

Lily's eyes welled up with tears again, "Let's go upstairs. James, can we go in your room?"

James nodded and ran upstairs, presumably to clean up. Lily grabbed Marlene's hand and they walked up together. James' room was big with clothes and books everywhere. When the door was opened, their assumptions about James cleaning were correct. James was sending clothes into the dirty basket with his wand and piling the books up. He transfigured the bed a little bigger and conjured up a second one.

"I'll give you guys a minute." James walked outside and stood next to the door. He could still hear them a bit.

Lily was crying again as they slumped on the larger bed, "I just feel worthless. I am a wreck and I couldn't even help. I just watched them torture James. It was driving me mad, Marley. And when they were torturing me, I could tell it was agony for him. He seemed to be in as much pain as I was. I just… feel like… how am I supposed to help win this war if I can't even deal with this?"

Marlene wrapped an arm around Lily, "Oh, Lily! Don't talk like that. You are only seventeen years old. You aren't supposed to deal with this. That is why we have to fight. It is going to be hard. We might not understand it and we might go a little weak sometimes but we have to remember.

"Remember what?" Lily was able to say through gasps.

"We have to remember what we are fighting for. We are fighting for equality. We are fighting for everyone to be safe no matter their blood status. We are fighting for freedom."

Lily chuckled, "You should be an inspirational speaker or something."

They lay down together and drifted into a well-earned sleep. James came in and lay down on the other bed but not before kissing Lily softly on the forehead, "Goodnight, Carrots."

**A/N: GAAAH! My first fanfiction:) Please Read & Review! Your reviews make my day:) PLEASE. I AM BEGGING YOU. REVIEW. **


End file.
